Reencuentro
by alessandra98
Summary: Al fin había llegado el día. NejiTen.


**Reencuentro**

 **NejiTen**

 **Este drabble está inspirado por la canción See you again, y recomiendo oírla mientras leen.**

* * *

Fue una fresca mañana de otoño que Tenten despertó y sus ahora frágiles huesos le dijeron que aquel sería el día. Se levantó de la cama con cierta dificultad y decidió comenzar su rutina como siempre lo hacía: una taza de té verde.

Mientras esperaba por que el agua hirviera, preparaba las hojas… ¿cuántas veces no lo había hecho para Neji? Sonrió para sí misma, dejándose sumergir en recuerdos de pláticas largas después de entrenamientos matutinos y de tardes silenciosas viendo el sol caer, siempre acompañados de una humeante taza de té. Era la bebida favorita de él.

El silbido de la tetera le dejó saber que el agua estaba lista y a paso lento se acercó a la estufa para apagarla. El líquido calentó su cuerpo y su corazón. Después de tantos años, todavía recordaba el sabor de sus besos con cada taza del fresco y herbal té. Pero hoy, en vez de entristecerle, la memoria la llenó de anhelo… _faltaba poco_.

Al salir de la ducha, limpió el empañado espejo con el dorso de su mano. Se preguntó sí Neji reconocería a la mujer que se reflejaba en el cristal. La juventud había abandonado su cuerpo en las décadas que habían transcurrido después de su muerte.

Arregló su cabello en sus clásicos dos moñitos, las hebras que antes habían sido castañas eran ahora blancas nieve. Neji le había dicho un día que le gustaba ver su cabello suelto, pero prefería aquel peinado ya que enmarcaba su 'bello rostro'. Acarició la arrugada piel de su cara. Seguro él todavía la hallaría hermosa. Como le hubiese gustado envejecer a su lado, tal y como lo habían hablado tantas veces.

Mas el pasado no podía ser cambiado y hoy, por primera vez, no necesitó desear por ello.

Dolía vivir sin él, pero no por eso se negó vivir con plenitud. Cumplió todas sus metas y sueños, disfrutó de los pequeños placeres, y sobretodo amó. Por supuesto que nadie pudo ocupar el lugar de Neji, nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos pero su corazón halló una manera para no desperdiciar todo el amor que emitía.

La guerra había dejado muchos huérfanos, niños que como ella habían perdido a las personas más preciosas en su vida. Técnicamente, nunca adoptó a ninguno pero varios estuvieron bajo su tutela y llegaron a quererla como una madre. Hoy visitaría a los varios 'nietos' que le habían dado, y llevaría caramelos extra… esa era la última vez que los vería.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, un ave blanca cruzó el cielo solitariamente. Sí, definitivamente, ese era el día.

-x-

Apagó el fuego que calentaba la habitación, esa noche no lo necesitaría. Cuando el frío por fin se adueñó de las paredes, la ex kunoichi ya se había dormido. Y no iba a despertar.

-x-

Lo encontró recostado a una de las dos columnas de mármol que flanqueaban un gigantesco portón de oro, estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan joven como la última vez que lo había visto, su corazón saltó en su pecho como no había hecho en años.

Él abrió esas orbes lavanda que ella tanto amaba y sonrió al reconocerla.

—Te he estado esperando — su voz calmada la llenó de felicidad. Era él. De verdad era él, ahí frente suyo, ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara.

Tenten al extender la suya, notó que las arrugas y manchas se habían ido, al igual que los achaques en sus articulaciones al caminar. En ese lugar, ella tampoco había envejecido.

Neji acarició su rostro con dulzura cuando llegó a su lado, y ella soltó una lágrima. Los años sin él se habían pasado tan lento, pero la espera al fin había acabado.

—Tengo tanto que contarte, Neji — susurró. Neji había estado ausente todos esos años, y ella quería compartir con él todo lo que su sacrificio había hecho posible. Tenía muchos relatos del mejor Konoha que él había ayudado a construir.

—Tenemos la eternidad — le respondió, Tenten asintió y juntos atravesaron las majestuosas compuertas.

* * *

 **Siempre he creído que hay vida después de muerte. No sé sí hay un Cielo o Paraíso, pero definitivamente pienso que hay un lugar donde podemos reencontrarnos con esos que amamos pero que hemos perdido.**

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Alessandra**


End file.
